


Live Again (Revised)

by Nocivenox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/pseuds/Nocivenox
Summary: You have been abused by your family since the age of 5.One day you go to a cozy looking bar and meet a skeletal comedian.Can him and his 6 cousins help you regain your happiness?





	Live Again (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Here is the first chapter of the newly revised story! This will be slow going but I promise you it will be better! 
> 
> I would like to thank Minagi_Writes_Shit for being the Beta for this chapter 💜

You were a happy young girl.

A smart young girl.

A soulful youth that loved your parents with every fiber of your being. The memories of your childhood were filled with a bright yellow, the yellow of pure  happiness.

When you look back on those memories, you could hear the high pitched squeals of your younger self as you rode atop of your father's carefree shoulders. You could smell the peach scent of your mother's perfume when she gave you the best of hugs. 

You could still feel the soft breeze that ran through your hair as you and your family walked through parks and held picnics in the lush green that was your backyard. 

Those years were the happiest you had ever been. You wouldn't know what your life was going to become as the years went on. 

  


After the age of five when you were at the cusp of the school years, those beautiful days turned dark. Those yellow days would be burned to the dark nothingness that you live to this day. You didn't realize it, but your parents were molding you. Your father had gotten a new job at wealthy corporate company and the money had changed him. All he cared about were appearances. Your mother just followed in his footsteps. 

  


Sweet melodies turned into harsh screams. Gentle touches turned to cruel jabs. It all happened so suddenly, all you could do was cry. 

_ That was a mistake _ . 

The moment that the tears fell, the darkness got darker. Before this happened, your father would never hit you. All he did was flick you to make you obey but the moment that you let out a shrill cry, his large calloused hand whipped itself across your tiny face. 

  


From that moment on, you  _ had to obey _ . 

The darkness only increased as you were subject to the next 10 years of abuse. You had to get straight A's or you would be beaten. If you didn't listen to your parents in time, you would would have gotten things of various sizes thrown at you. You didn't need to clean the house because your parents were wealthy enough to hire a maid. The maid would try to console you but after your parents found out, they fired her and the next to come in was as cruel as your parents. 

  


At the age of 15, your parents took you to a doctor because you would sleep the moment you would come home from school and they found the marks. The tiny scratches on your arms and legs that signified your defiance of them having the perfect daughter.The final straw was that you screamed at your father so loudly and threatened to take the knife that was already in your hand from cutting some vegetables down your arm. He dragged you to the car and took you to the psychiatrist. After hours of questioning your doctor had come up with the diagnosis that you had severe anxiety and clinical depression. After taking the prescription and walking away, your father beat you in the car. He couldn't believe how you could be depressed. How could you be so stupid to let yourself end up like this. He had yelled that if this didn't clear up soon that he would shove the pills down your throat. 

  


The next day with pills in hand, you had enough and applied for a job at a small town owned marketplace. The days at work were with little reprieve. Even though you were forced to go to parties with your parents and be sociable, it was extremely hard to talk to people. You did your job the best that you could but after a while, you couldn't deal with it anymore. The fact that your parents made you stay at the job made you want to quit even more. 

  


You started skipping work and finding solitude in the library. You loved books. You had no friends but that was alright because you had the stories to bury yourself in. The words on the page turned into dreams of a reality where you had the power to fight back, the happiness that came with the sweet taste of victory. You loved the heroines and you envied how they could solve any problem. This was the world that you longed to live in. 

  


This went on for a couple of years with your parents unsuspecting of a thing. But that all had to come to an end. Your parents found out what was going on at the age of 18 and they had enough. They made you pack your bags and you were kicked out. You lived on the streets for a couple of months until you met the person who would help you through it all. 

  


Clarissa was a sweet soul who found you dirty wandering the shelves of her small bookstore. After striking up a chat, she found out your whole life story and gave you a job and helped you find your now tiny apartment. She helped you with everything you might need and consoled you when your father found out where you were and the abuse started again. She was your light at the end of the tunnel and you latched yourself onto her like a newborn cub clings to its mother. 

\----------------------

  


Your phone was ringing. The shrill sound that woke you instantly. You groggily looked at your phone and saw that your father was calling you. 

You groaned and picked up the phone. 

"Hello..?" You sleepily answered. 

"WHY DO YOU SOUND ASLEEP(?), ARE YOU EVEN AT WORK?" Your father's deep voice woke you up instantly and a pang of fear went through your body,(. Y) you knew he was in a bad mood the moment you heard his voice. 

"Dad, I don't work today, it's my day off." As you responded you got up out of your bed and single handedly put on a pair of black leggings. You held onto your favorite color hoodie while you talked with your father. 

"I don't know why your dumbass boss let's you even have a day off! You don't even make enough to pay rent without us!" You barely listened as your dad insulted both your intelligence and your boss. You knew he hated where you were and that you had Clarissa but he really couldn't do anything because you were above the age of 21. 

  


After about 30 minutes of you listening to your father, you ended up hanging up on him and placing your phone on silent. You really didn't need this today, it was one of the bad days. The days where the cuts were a little bit deeper than the last. You put your hoodie on and grabbed your headphones. All you wanted was to go out. You needed to eat but you had yet to go to the store. Shrugging off the anxiety you turned on your favorite playlist and walked out of your apartment and locked the door. 

  


You shivered once you felt the air. It was a bit chilly but your hoodie helped block most of the cold. You lived on the edge of the monster community and the bustling city. The monsters had come up about 2 years ago and it was bad for a while. Just recently they had been given citizenship much to the ire of the human population. You for one hated those who discriminated against them. They were sweet people, even if some of them looked scary at times. When you were looking for a place to live, this city was one that stood out on your list.Your parents demanded that you live somewhat close to them after finding out that you had enough money to get your own apartment You wanted to be somewhere comfortable and calming. Clarissa found this apartment for you and it was perfect. Shaking your head slightly, you walked around the town for a bit. You didn’t really know what you wanted, you didn’t have that much of an appetite but you needed to eat. 

After a little bit more walking you came up to a brightly lit building. It looked warm and inviting, you looked up and the words “GRILLBY’S” were lit up in a warm orange color. You had heard about this establishment in passing from the monsters that had come into your workplace. Shrugging and thinking fuck it, you walked in to Grillby's 

  


What hit you instantly was the warmth. It was a cozy heat that you wanted to sleep in. What caught your eye was the elemental at the bar. You couldn’t help but double take as you took the head of the bar in. This was the first time that you had seen a fire elemental. You stood there for a solid minute just looking at him until you remembered where you were. You walked up to the bar and sat in one of the only empty bar stools. Once you sat down, The elemental walked over and placed a plastic menu in front of you and tilted his head. You looked at him in confusion for a second and then realization struck you. He probably couldn’t speak english and your suspicions were found correct when his fire flickered and cracked. You nodded and looked at the menu. You tilted your head in thought and then took your ID out from the small wallet that you kept in your hoodie at all times. 

“Excuse me… Can I get a... “ You pointed at the menu to help let him know what you wanted.    
“A small basket of fries and maybe a small burger if you could?” You looked up at him. He nodded and took away your menu. As he was walking away you caught sight of your favorite liquor. “Oh Mister! Can I please have a white Russian? With a little Vodka?" He turned toward you and nodded once again. You sighed as you went over your short conversation. 

  
You blew out air and shook your head. “He probably thinks I'm dumb..” You muttered to yourself. As you waited, you looked over the bar. It was the picture perfect cozy place that you wanted to come to all the time. The aura in the place was homey and all the people you saw looked like they were having a great time. You saw so many monsters but not many humans. The only humans that were in the bar were all together in one booth. 

  


After a few more minutes of waiting, the elemental came back with your food and drink. You smiled at him and thanked him profusely. You took a minute to arrange the burger how you wanted it with assorted condiments. Once that was done, you took a bite and it was  _ fucking delicious! _ The seasonings and the juice mixed so well together in the meat that you couldn’t help but groan a little. You laughed a little embarrassed by your reaction and took a drink to calm your nerves. While you were eating and making satisfied noises with every bite, you didn’t hear the chorus of hellos that rang out across the bar. Nor did you notice the figure that sat next to you in the bar stool until he spoke up. 

  


“Man Grillby, I didn’t think I would find someone who loved your burgs as much as I did.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
